Fear of Curry
by Catgirl Akai
Summary: The sand nin are caught in a blizzard! Neji, Shino and Kiba are sent on a mission to rescue them. But what happens when the only food you have left is the dreaded curry of life? NejiGaara pairing


I disclaim and the likes. **

* * *

**

**Day one - Neji and Gaara **

Neji wrapped another blanket around the shaking sand nin ignoring the murderous glare he was receiving from the smaller boy. After he was satisfied the boy would be warm he left the cave to see if there was any sign of his companions. But he could sense nothing and they weren't in the range of his divination. After another few minutes of surveying the area Neji returned to the cave to find Gaara exactly as he left him.

"You should rest" he said sitting across from the boy and scanning the things in his backpack. His eye twitched at the sight of a bowl labeled 'The Curry of Life!' 'Lee...' he thought to himself and glanced up at Gaara. 'Well maybe it would warm him up...' he shook his head at the thought. He was on a search and rescue mission he couldn't bring this kid back dead!

Gaara merely sat staring at the Hyuga. He was slightly hoping the boy would say 'you should sleep' so he could glare at him. But he'd said rest. And he should rest. He was freezing. Fucking weird weather. For the first time in his life he wished he was back in sunaga. At least there the weather wasn't trying to kill him too.

"We have enough supplies for about three days" Neji muttered to himself "five if we get desperate enough..." he said poking the curry of life with a scared look on his face.

**Day one - Shino and Kankurou**

Shino had found Kankurou almost immediately with the help of his bugs since they already knew the sand nin's scent from a previous battle. They too had found a small cave to wait in until the storm died down enough to go back to konoha.

**Day one - Kiba and Temari **

Temari sat huddled in blankets and shivering. "What took you guy's so long?" she asked sending a glare at the boy sitting across from her. "Well you guy's didn't exactly rush to our aid last time. I got here in time" Kiba said glaring at her. After a moment of this both gave up with their staring contest. It was far too cold to be angry.

**Day two - Neji and Gaara **

Neji had stayed up the entire night watching Gaara. 'He really _doesn't_ sleep' he thought to himself in awe. He was almost sure the rumors weren't true. How could anyone not _sleep_? And in his condition too...

"You should rest" Gaara said smirking when he saw the Hyuga's eyes close slightly. Neji looked up with a frown. With Gaara staring at him that way he was pretty sure he wouldn't sleep at all until his companions showed up...

**Day three - Neji and Gaara **

Neji's eyes fluttered open and when his vision cleared he shot to his feet. He'd fallen asleep! Glancing around he saw Gaara laying down for once, his face hidden by a blanket. He wasn't sleeping of course. But he was no longer staring at Neji with murderous intent and that calmed the Hyuga.

After a few more hours of silence Neji poked the bundle of blankets that was Gaara with his foot. The sand nin sat up and green eyes met white. "Hm?"

"Things will get tough after today."

"We'll run out of regular food..."

"We'll have to eat the curry of life..."

"I'm sorry" he said suddenly. He was about to follow that statement with 'for cutting your youthful experience short' but stopped himself. He was cold and sleep deprived, but it wasn't quite cold enough for him to start talking like Gai-Sensei...

**Day four - Neji and Gaara **

The two sat in silence, but it wasn't the usual silence they sat in. Rather then stare at each other they now stared at the bubbling curry of life with equal horror.

"It's bubbling" Neji said in a panicked voice.

"But it's not even hot..." Gaara said eyeing it suspiciously and wondering if it might eat him.

Neji placed the top back on and hid the bowl in his backpack. "I don't think we're that hungry yet."

"No... we're not" Gaara agreed and the staring continued. But it was somehow different.

**Day five - Neji and Gaara **

Gaara sat staring at Neji as he slept. He hated seeing people sleep. It only invoked his envy...

Neji shivered slightly and Gaara took a blanket off of himself and covered the boy. Not that Gaara cared at all if he was cold. He just didn't want to feel in debt to him that's all...

Neji woke a short time after and noticed the blanket but decided against saying anything.

STARE.

Gaara looked away finally bored with staring at the other boy. He was pretty confident he wouldn't be attacked by now. Neji seemed satisfied and looked away as well. But when Gaara brought his knees up to his chest Neji glared.

"Trying to put distance between us?" the Hyuga asked.

Gaara seemed appalled by the thought. He was cold! He had given one of his blankets to the bastard, and he was cold! And now he was insulting him!

"I'm not your cousin" he said standing and wishing he hadn't. There went his other blanket. He was definitely freezing now. Neji glared up at him and then stood himself satisfied that he towered over the boy.

"Maybe you beat Lee but you definitely can't beat me" he said readying his byakugan. Gaara laughed at that "you won't even get past my first line of defense."

"Oh, i could easily" Neji yelled and then grinned to himself. "If i do... you have to eat the curry of life."

Gaara felt like his world had slipped from under him "W-what?" he stammered but then composed himself. Neji could never break through. "Fine, you're on!"

GLARE.

Gaara waited but Neji didn't assume his battle stance. He merely stood there a foot away looking pensive. Then suddenly he closed the distance between the two and...

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Gaara screamed backing away into the furthest corner of the cave and wiping at his mouth. Neji only laughed to himself evilly. "Well, i broke through your defenses completely!"

At this point Gaara's face rivaled his hair and his eyes were full of horror as the image of the curry of life filled his head. "That's not fair!" he shouted "we didn't even fight! You... you... we didn't even fight!" he said again not wanting to say the evil 'k' word.

Neji laughed again "You didn't say anything about fighting. You said i couldn't break through your defenses, and I did."

Gaara gave him a piercing glare "I'd rather starve then eat that."

Neji nodded in agreement and sat down still sniggering to himself.

After a moment of composing himself Gaara sat across from him again and pulled his knees up to his chest. But this time, he really did want to put distance between them.

**Day six - Neji and Gaara **

At some point in the night Gaara got sick of looking at Neji and had rolled over and huddled under his blankets. He tried to occupy himself by counting rocks but that got boring fast. Then it got colder. 'Fucking Hyuga. Shouldn't have given you my blanket.' Gaara thought to himself angrily.

And then suddenly he was warm. Very warm. And comfortable. But he couldn't quite move...

His eyes shot open and he pulled his blanket down from his face to see Neji sleeping blissfully next to him. His arm wrapped around the smaller boy and his lips turned into a small smile.

Gaara was frozen. He wanted to push the taller boy away but he was so warm! But if Neji woke up then he'd know Gaara didn't mind the contact...

With a sigh Gaara poked Neji between the eyes. "Five more minutes, Gai-Sensei" he said cuddling closer to Gaara. Another poke. "Go away, Lee... I don't want any curry..." Another poke and his milky white eyes fluttered open. "...Gaara?"

"You're hugging me" the sand nin said flatly.

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes"

"But aren't you warm?"

"I thought so" Neji said closing his eyes.

POKE.

"Hm?"

"You speak of this to no one."

...STARE.

"ok"

SNUGGLE.

**Some time later. **

"...Gaara?" The sand nin looked up at his name and froze. Standing in the cave were four other ninja. Temari and Kankurou were both rooted to the spot and staring with a look of horror at the scene. Shino was standing off in a corner not caring and Kiba was laughing behind his hand at the look on Neji's face. Ohhh when Hinata found out! She'd have black mail forever!

"What's wrong, Gaara?" Neji asked looking at Gaara's red and horrified face. Then he looked up "Oh! You're here!" he said getting to his feet and looking past them and out the cave. "The storm is over!" he turned back to the sitting Gaara and hugged him "we won't have to eat the curry of life! We're saved!"

"He's dilirious!" Kiba said holding his side and laughing. Temari looked as if she would faint. Kankurou had already sat on the floor not trusting his legs.

**After much laughing and near fainting the two trios made their way back to konoha village. Shino, Kiba, Kankurou and Temari went to see Tsunade while Gaara who wasn't able to move and Neji who hadn't been able to stop hugging and kissing gaara the entire way back were in the hospital. **

**Unfortunately Gaara and Neji were never able to recover and remain in Konoha's mental institution to this day. **


End file.
